creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:TheDoctorFF
Open for Business. Archive 1 A Heads-Up Please remember that you need to archive messages if you're going to clear your talk page (as talk page messages are an important way of catalogue interactions/warnings). I took the liberties of making the first one for you. Lemme know if you have any questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:24, April 30, 2017 (UTC) Your story has been stolen Hey, check out my latest blog post, and my most recent comment on that post. Your story, The Quiet Sky, is among a group of stories that have been published without permission in a book. Creepy Thomas O. (talk) 03:15, October 17, 2017 (UTC) New Story (Not particularly a Horror one tho) Hey, IDK if anyone even watches this, but I got a new story. Only issue is, I don't think this site is the right place to post it. It's atmospheric for sure, but for reasons I hope will become apparent if any of you were to read this tale, I don't think that the creepypasta wiki is the right home for this story. If anyone wants to see it, you can find it here: https://www.wattpad.com/540630984-the-monster-in-whiteside Particularly proud of this one, actually. It was fun to right, and hopefully it's a thoughtful piece. If you enjoy horror, it should still appeal to you, I tried to make it as creepy as possible. Like I said, however, there are some aspects of it (particularly during the resolution) that wouldn't make it a good fit here. Please drop a comment and let me know what you think if you decide to read the whole thing. I hope you like it! :Hi TheDoctorFF, :Just thought I'd reach out about the post you made up above. Not a lot of people are going to see this unless they've previously made a comment on your page, which in turn, allows them to follow any traffic on it. My advice would be to make a blog with the same post to maximize its exposure. :Hope this helps! :Vngel W (talk) 18:57, February 26, 2018 (UTC) Advice taken, thank you. That makes a LOT of sense A Video Retrospective I just wanted to let you know that I've just finished recording 'Mommy and Daddy' and the vid will go live later today. To celebrate you being my author of the month, I've made it a compilation of all the stories of yours that I've read thus far; nearly 4 hours worth! DrCreepen (talk) 06:37, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Heads-Up Hey Ryan, I noticed you qualify for your own category. If you're interested, check out this post for more information. FYI, I updated the title of Where Did the Cat Go?. Punctuation can't be added until after a story is posted (it sucks, I know :P). For the future, you can just reach out to a rollbacker or an admin to make the correction. Vngel W (talk) 15:48, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Hey. Wanted to talk to you about narrating a story. Hi I'm one of the official narrators on the site and wanted to get permission from you to read one of your stories "The Gravedigger Had an Odd Conversation." I'm trying to build my channel up and love to read one of yours. You can find all my info on my profile and link to my channel. Credit is paid, where it's due. Links to your story and page in the description of the video. If you are cool with that, please hit me back up about it. I upload on Tuesday n Friday. --No Time Creepy (talk) 03:50, October 13, 2018 (UTC)NoTime /* New Video */ The Gravedigger Had an Odd Conversation Hey I just want to say thanks again for letting me narrate your story. The video is done and is scheduled to automatically go live at 4:00pm CST Fri 11/09/18. Id love to narrate more of your stories if you are cool with it. Here is picture of your thumbnail for your video. --No Time Creepy (talk) 03:11, November 9, 2018 (UTC)NoTime /* New Video */ The Gravedigger Had an Odd Conversation No Time Creepy (talk) 17:57, November 10, 2018 (UTC)NoTime "A Heavy Rain" Narration Hello, TheDoctorFF! My name is Spirit Voices , and I am a horror narrator on YouTube and on the Creepypasta Wiki. It's very, very nice to meet you! :) I'm not sure if you'll see this, but I just read your story "A Heavy Rain," and it's wonderfully done. I'd love to narrate it on my channel, if you'd let me? It would be a wonderful addition to my channel, I think, and I even imagine making a collab out of it. Let me know what you think, if you read this! Thank you very much in advance for your consideration. Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 21:03, April 12, 2019 (UTC) Edit: Hello, TheDoctorFF! Finally, I've gotten to this story. It's so long that I'm going to do two parts, but I've recorded the first half and am going to start editing soon. The first half will be released on my channel on August 27th, and the 2nd part will come out the week afterward. Thank you so much again for letting me read this--it's so, so good, and I'm so happy I finally have the time to put the work into it. I can't wait to bring it to life for you. Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 03:32, August 17, 2019 (UTC) "Heavy Rain" Video Posted! Hello, TheDoctorFF! It's been a long time, haha! I've finally posted part 1 of your video, and part 2 is coming out next week! I put a lot of work into it, so I REALLY hope it was worth the wait! <3 Thank you! Yours, SpiritVoices (talk) 03:01, August 28, 2019 (UTC)